


[Vid] People Get Ready

by heresluck



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon 2007, Vividcon auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all the time in the world. Music: The Frames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] People Get Ready

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Heroes-PeopleGetReady-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/905574.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65038516186/vid-people-get-ready-heroes)


End file.
